


Wein-chan

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anya Alstreim - Freeform, BL, C.C. - Freeform, Code Geass Shikkoku no Renya, GINOXSUZAKU, Gino Weinberg - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Renya - Freeform, Weinberg, Yaoifanfic, code geass - Freeform, lelouch lamperouge - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: C.C. recuerda el pasado yuxtaponiéndose en el presente, Renya y Lord Weinberg parecen ser un recuerdo divertido que sigue manteniéndose hoy en día cuando escucha a Suzaku llamar a Gino por el viejo apodo que solía emplear Renya con el hombre de Britannia.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Gino Weinberg, Kururugi Suzaku/Gino Weinberg
Kudos: 1





	Wein-chan

Eran raros los días en los que Kururugi Suzaku, también conocido como el caballero VII de los round podía asistir a la escuela ante su apretada agenda al trabajar directamente para el segundo príncipe en el Avalon, por lo cual Gino Weinberg no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ver al joven caballero como un simple estudiante normal de su edad.

Sin embargo la idea de verlo empezó a aburrirle con el pasar de las horas, siendo que las clases siempre resultaban aburridas, por suerte se sentaba junto a Nina quien le dejaba copiarse así que no importaba si se quedaba dormido en medio de la perorata del profesor en turno.

El lápiz sobre su nariz cayó en su pupitre, despertándole del sueño que empezaba a aquejarle, y sin querer escucho la grandiosa palabra. Solo fue por un momento, pero el simple nombre, pensó que era realmente maravilloso. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción, y miraron hacia el frente en espera a que la campana sonara.

_"Tic-tac",_ empezó a tararear en espera. Moría de emoción por probarla él también.

◦◦◦✧⋆✿『❀』✿⋆✧◦◦◦

La campana al fin había sonado, y sus compañeros de clase empezaban a salir, Suzaku apenas se encontraba guardando sus libros en su mochila cuando Gino canturreo tras apoyar su mano en su hombro.

—Suza-chan vamos a comer juntos a la cafetería —sonrió bobamente, Kururugi se quedó pasmado, con su mano aun al aire sosteniendo el cuaderno de ciencias sobre su mochila abierta, Lord Weinberg apoyó sus codos sobre su pupitre para dejar reposar su mentón sobre sus palmas abiertas— Suza-chan —volvió a llamarle esta vez de forma aburrida— Date prisa, aun debemos pasar por Anya y...

—No me vuelvas a llamar así —declaro Suzaku tras meter todo de golpe en su bolso e irse, su flequillo ocultaba su mirada, sin embargo sus orejas se encontraban rojas. Si Gino hubiera estado cerca de la puerta hubiera notado como el rostro del caballero VII ardía con fuerza.

Gino inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda, su mirada se desvió hacia el techo del aula, para después salir tras Suzaku al no entender que había sucedido.

—¡Hey espérame! —corrió tras él, mientras los demás alumnos de la academia Ashford les miraron curiosos.

◦◦◦✧⋆✿『❀』✿⋆✧◦◦◦

Suzaku sabía que Gino era un tipo lleno de energía _-con demasiada energía para su mala suerte-,_ por lo cual el ir y venir de aquí para allá no era novedad, tampoco era novedad que le estuviera arrastrando junto a él mientras colgaba de su cuello, lo que si había cambiado en su _"aparente rutina"_ era la pronunciación de su nombre, que paso sin advertencia alguna de _"Suzaku"_ a _"Suza-chan"_ a pesar de que le había dicho que no le llamara así.

Anya siguió tecleando en su pequeño dispositivo portátil que fungía como diario de recuerdos, mientras tanto Suzaku trato de explicar una vez más.

— El _"chan"_ es empleado para las mujeres, no para los hombres como yo —señalo— Por lo tanto deberías decir Suzaku-kun —instruyo.

Gino asintió con una sonrisa, Suzaku suspiro aliviado, sin embargo su alivio no duro cuando Gino hablo.

—Pero —llevo su dedo índice a la mejilla pensativo— _Suza-chan_ suena mejor —Anya asintió en silencio, Suzaku miro al par, llevándose una mano al rostro frustrado, grito internamente _"¡Pero no soy una chica!"_ — Además, la presidenta suele llamarte así de vez en cuando, ¿Porque yo no puedo hacerlo?

Suzaku desvió la mirada —Eso es un caso diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Bien yo...

—El _"chan"_ también puede usarse en chicos, suele ser empleado cuando se arraiga cierto estrato de confianza y cercanía —hablo Anya sin apartar la mirada de su diario mientras seguía tecleando, Suzaku había girado para verla, abrió la boca solo para cerrarla al instante. No tenía argumentos para refutar sus palabras.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo no somos cercanos, no puedo usarlo? —concluyó Gino.

Suzaku trago duro, se sintió mal de escuchar las palabras de Gino. Se mordió el labio inferior, su mirada había bajado, para observar el césped verde.— Yo... No... —sintió la boca seca, entonces sus manos fueron tomadas por Weinberg instándole a mirarle.

—Entonces dime cómo puedo ganarme tu confianza —pidió solemne, su rostro se encontraba realmente serio. Suzaku parpadeo un par de veces, la brisa del aire arremolino sus cabelleras. Al final el caballero VII rio. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de las comisuras de sus orbes tras inclinarse un poco— Suza... —el chico negó con la cabeza, la situación parecía tan surrealista, después de todo, hacia cuanto tiempo que alguien se dirigía a él con otras intenciones además del desprecio, Suzaku recordó cuando era un niño y su padre seguía vivo, como los otros niños y hasta los adultos le adulaban por su posición, en ese entonces la atención había afectado su juicio y le había hecho ser un chico arrogante que daba por sentado muchas cosas, y el simple hecho de que alguien le buscara era solo para obtener algún beneficio de su familia, sin embargo cuando la guerra estallo, no había quedado nada del renombre de la familia Kururugi, la mayoría de los aliados de su padre lo tildaron de cobarde, sus otros familiares estaban más preocupados por su propia seguridad que al final solo había sido uno más de montón entre los miles de huérfanos que habían perdido todo ante la guerra, y cuando Japón se había vuelto un área más del imperio, Suzaku se había vuelto un número más, el despreció de la gente era su pan de cada día, por lo cual esperar que alguien deseara tratar con él era una sensación tan extraña, por no decir surrealista. Y por un momento se vio riendo, sin saber porque, como llorando, escuchó a Gino hablarle, Anya aparto su vista de su diario mientras observaba la escena con atención.

—Yo... no... —trato de conseguir un poco de aire Suzaku, mientras colocaba una mano encima de su rostro tratando de ocultar su expresión— No es nada de eso —al fin pudo pronunciar cuando se estabilizo, Gino seguía mirándole con sorpresa aun sujetando una de sus manos— Es solo... —al final negó, no era como si le importara realmente que le llamara de esa forma, era solo que con Gino podía sentir la confianza de permitirse protestar, no era como cuando Luciano solía llamarlo Lord Once, o como cuando escuchaba el murmullo de la gente llamándole puta, o traidor, donde podía aparentar que no le importaba, era diferente, entonces Suzaku se dio cuenta que a pesar de la barrera que había puesto, Gino había logrado traspasarla, y sin querer se había ganado su confianza, regresando la vista al caballero III, le ofreció una sonrisa honesta, de esas que alguna vez vio Gino en las fotografías del álbum de recuerdos del consejo estudiantil, o en el diario de Anya— Pero con una condición —advirtió seriamente, aunque su seriedad se perdió al contener aun la sonrisa en sus labios arraigada— Entonces yo puedo llamarte Wein-chan —declaro y aunque había pensado a detalle el nombre en ese breve instante, el decirlo en su mente había sido más fácil que decirlo a los cuatro vientos, generando que su rostro se arrebolara por completo. Kururugi había desviado la mirada sin querer tras decirlo, sin embargo por el rabillo del ojo le observaba impaciente.

Los ojos azules se habían tornado aún más azules y de estos un brillo singular apareció, pudo hasta notar un par de estrellas apareciendo en el iris de sus ojos.

—Dilo otra vez—se acercó emocionado al japonés, quien seguía mirando hasta a otra parte— ¡Vamos dilo! —canturreo— ¡Suza-chan! ¡Vamos otra vez!

El calor se extendía en todo el rostro del caballero VII, quien seguía reacio a hacerlo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¡No seas malo Suza-chan, vamos dilo otra vez!

Suzaku le miro mal, cuando su estruendosa voz empezó a atraer gente a su alrededor.

—Solo una vez más, ¡Di Wein-chan!

Suzaku suspiro, esperar algo de pudor de Gino Weinberg era caso perdido, y su plan solo había resultado en una forma más de avergonzarse así mismo.

Lelouch miro la escena con desencanto, tal vez si hubiera tenido el humor hubiera ayudado a Suzaku, pero para él era mejor tener al caballero VII ocupado, mientras él seguía con sus planes, así que siguió su camino, por lo que alejo su vista del trio y miro al frente solo para hallarse una singular sonrisa en C.C.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con recelo, C.C. miro al par, solo para negar con la cabeza, el recuerdo del agua salina y el viento arremetiendo contra su cabellera verde por sobre el navío invadió su mente, era un recuerdo de hace eras, donde aún el Sacro Imperio de Britannia empezaba a tomar forma, una que jamás imagino destruiría en el presente junto a Lelouch, y en sus recuerdos pudo ver al par, al hombre con el que no pudo concretar el pacto, Renya, y al joven caballero de Britannia quien buscaba a la princesa perdida; Lord Weinberg, aun recordaba cuando Lelouch le informo de los dos nuevos alumnos en la academia y cuando escucho el apellido del chico rubio sus ojos se abrieron por un instante antes de volver a su mirada estoica y regresar su atención a su rebana de pizza. C.C. un ser inmortal que deseaba la muerte había conocido a un sinfín de gente, no solo por experiencia propia, sino a través de la conexión que tenía con otros inmortales, aun así, pocos eran los nombres que recordaba con aprecio y aún menos eran los rostros que acompañaban la galería de recuerdos que formaba su mente. Pero aun podía recordar el viejo grupo improvisado que había formado con los huérfanos de las familias que habían caído en desgracia, también podía recordar la desgracia como la fortuna y sus aventuras entre la travesía de domar la propia Britannia para darle forma, aunque el sueño no duro. Y cada uno de ellos se había ido a un lugar lejano que deseaba conocer, la muerte era algo que se la había negado y con desesperación buscaba para al fin darle sentido a su vida, para al fin reencontrarse con los que alguna vez amo, pero el ciclo de la vida era un proceso continuo que no podía detenerse, si en algún momento pensó que ellos dos habían renacido, lo descarto enseguida, tal vez había sido cierto, que Renya había regresado junto al ancestro de los Weinberg en esos dos. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la brisa del aire acaricio su cabellera, y recordó el inicio, y el final mientras podía escuchar sus voces y el viejo nombre pronunciado por Renya; _"Wein-chan"_ mientras Weinberg se quejaba ante la sonora risa del japonés. C.C. suspiro, _"Así que has aceptado el nombre",_ pensó antes de retomar camino— Volvamos Lelouch —insto la mujer caminando por delante.

Lelouch le miro por unos segundos, C.C. era extraña, pero en ese momento lo fue aún más. C.C. dio gracias a dios a que Lelouch no fuese tan agudo como Dash, porque al menos deseaba mantener ese recuerdo en secreto dentro de su corazón.


End file.
